


The Bar Is Set In The Next Galaxy Over

by phantombreadproject



Series: Phango 19 [9]
Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Post Reveal, Setting: jazz's college, dual obsession (space) au, written for phango 19
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phantombreadproject/pseuds/phantombreadproject
Summary: Jazz finally knows what it's like to be compared to a sibling.
Series: Phango 19 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1548670
Comments: 3
Kudos: 98





	The Bar Is Set In The Next Galaxy Over

Jazz was not doing so well in her astronomy class. It was funny, she thought it would be an easy class because her brother loved astronomy and space so much, that his ghost half developed it as a second obsession. But she soon found out that having a normal brother who is interested in space is way different than a ghost brother who will ramble on for hours about a topic not even close to what she asked a question on. It was cute when he talked about the stars, and his freckles lit up in constellations, but it wasn't helpful. It also wasn't helpful that her professor knew that she was his sister, and that he knew of Danny's space obsession. 

For once, the expectations were too high for her.

"I'm dropping this class. It's just not for me," Jazz admitted to her professor. 

"Why can't your brother just help you?" 

Jazz couldn't even form a sentence as she stormed out of the room.

She wasn't in class the next day, and she certainly learned not to take a class for an easy A after that.

**Author's Note:**

> We did it folks! Oh my gosh that was actually great like damn I wrote some stuff and learned how to not be a perfectionist. Rev thank you so much for hosting this Phango I really enjoyed it and I think I improved!
> 
> Prompts: Settinc: Jazz's College, Dual obsession (space) au, and post reveal
> 
> Whelp this is Dallas signinf off phango 19! Cyall!


End file.
